bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kūgo Ginjō/Image Gallery
Kūgo Anime Images Profile Images Ep344GinjoProfile.png|Kūgo Ginjō Ep343GinjoProfile.png|Ginjō. Ep343GinjoProfile2.png|Ginjō. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc GinjoandIchigo.png|Ichigo returns Ginjō's bag to him. Ep344KugoArrives.png|Ginjō arrives at the shop. Ep344IchigoYells.png|Ichigo yells at Ginjō. Ep344KugoTea.png|Ginjō drinks the tea. Ep344KugosIsshinPicture.png|Ginjō reveals his picture of Isshin. Ep344KugoRelaxes.png|Ginjō relaxes as he taunts Ichigo. Ep344 Kugo Searches For Isshin.png|Ginjō talking about Isshin. Ep344IchigoIkumiListen.png|Ichigo and Ikumi listen to Ginjō. Kugo Fullbrings His Drink.png|Ginjō uses Fullbring to help him drink. Ep346GinjoDemonstratesFullbring.png|Ichigo in Xcution's hideout listening to Ginjō explain about Fullbring. Ep346GirikoAsksGinjo.png|Giriko tells Ginjō to put his weapon away. Kugo Puts His Sword Away.png|Ginjō returns his necklace to normal. Ep344KugoFollowsIchigo.png|Ginjō addresses Ichigo after following him to Urahara's Shop. Ep346Meeting.png|Ichigo meets with Ginjō. Ep346KugosSwordHilt.png|Ginjō manifests his sword. Ep346IchigoSadoMeetInXcution.png|Ginjō brings Sado in to meet Ichigo. Ep347SwordOfScaffold.png|Ginjō's Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep347JackieDisagrees.png|Jackie disagrees with Ginjō. Ep347KugoBisectsHollow.png|Ginjō bisects the Hollow. Ep347KugoIchigoBadge.png|Ginjō pulls out Ichigo's badge. Ep348GinjoTeasesIchigo.png|Ginjō taunts Ichigo. Ep348JackieKugo.png|Jackie asks Ginjō if Ichigo will be alright. Ep350AnotherDrink.png|Ginjō demands another drink. Ep350IchigoDemandsToKnow.png|Ichigo demands to know what's going on. Ep350KugoShowsBadge.png|Ginjō shows Ichigo the previous Substitute Shinigami's badge. Ep352SadoKugoTalk.png|Sado and Ginjō talk. Ep352TsukishimaArrives.png|Tsukishima arrives at Xcution. Ep353SadoConcludes.png|Sado and Ginjō stand stunned. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Ginjō watches Sado attack Tsukishima. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Ginjō watch. Kugo defends Ichigo.png|Ginjō defends Ichigo from Tsukishima. Ep353KugoElbowsIchigo.png|Ginjō elbows Ichigo. Ep353KugoTsukishimaClash.png|Ginjō attacks Tsukishima. Ep353GinjoAttacksTsukishima.png|Tsukishima and Ginjō clash. Ep353KugoEvades.png|Ginjō evades Tsukishima's blade. Ep353EnergyBlade.png|Ginjō fires a large attack at Tsukishima. Ep353SwordOfScaffold1.png|Ginjō's Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep353SwordOfScaffold2.png|Ginjō's Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep354GinjoFullbringCrossOfScaffold.png|Ginjō's Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep354GinjoFullbringCrossOfScaffold2.png|Ginjō's Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep354GinjoFullbringCrossOfScaffold3.png|Ginjō's Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep354GinjoFullbringCrossOfScaffold4.png|Ginjō's Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep354KugoShieldsYukio.png|Ginjō protects Yukio from Tsukishima. Ep354IchigoQuestionsKugo.png|Ichigo questions Ginjō. Ep354YukioInterrupts.png|Yukio interrupts Ginjō. Ep354YukioActivatesHisPowers.png|Yukio uses his powers on Ichigo and Ginjō. Ep354GamingDimension.png|Ginjō and Ichigo inside the gaming dimension. Ep354Background.png|Yukio generates a background. Yukio's game space.png|Yukio talking to Ginjō whilst he's in-game. Ep354IchigoGinjoSixLives.png|Yukio gives Ichigo and Ginjō 6 lives each. Ep354IchigoVsGinjo.png|Ginjō trains Ichigo. Ep356OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime arrives in the gaming dimension. Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Orihime repels Ginjō with Shiten Kōshun. Ep356IchigoDodgesSlash.png|Ginjō counters Ichigo's attack. Ep356IchigoCompletesFullbring.png|Ginjō explains that Ichigo has completed his Fullbring. Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Orihime uses Shiten Kōshun. Ichigo tired doing push-ups.png|Ichigo, tired after doing push-ups. Ichigo talks with Ginjo.png|Ichigo talks with Ginjō. Ginjo finds Ichigo.png|Ginjō catches up to Ichigo. Kugo tells Ichigo to fight.png|Ginjō tells Ichigo to fight all out. Yukio's tracking device.png|Yukio removes the tracking device from Ginjō. Kugo stabbed by Tsukishima.png|Ginjō takes the hit for Ichigo. Ep360KugoFalls.png|Ginjō falls. Ep360KugoOverIchigo.png|Ginjō betrays Ichigo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Ep360GinjoLaughs.png|Ginjō bursts into laughter. Ep359KugoExplains.png|Ginjō shares his views. Ep361KugoAttacksUryu.png|Ginjō attacks Uryū. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Ginjō and Tsukishima discuss their plan. Ep361KugoInformsIchigo.png|Ginjō informs Ichigo of their plan. Ep361GiveThemBack.png|Ichigo demands Ginjō give his powers back. Ep361KugoInterrupts.png|Ginjō denies Ichigo's status as a Shinigami. Ep361KugoIchigoFight.png|Ginjō clashes with Ichigo. Ep362EnergyBlade.png|Ginjō uses his Energy Blade. Ep362KugoTransforms.png|Ginjō's enhanced Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep362KugosTransformation.png|Ginjō's enhanced Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep362KugoSkullSword.png|Ginjō's enhanced Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold. Ep362KugoVsIchigo.png|Ginjō and Ichigo battle. Ep362CutHalf.png|The mansion is cut in half. Ep362ForestFight.png|Battling in the forest. Ep362KugosExplosion.png|Ginjō's Reiatsu goes wild. Ep362KillMoe.png|Ginjō tells Tsukishima to kill Shishigawara when the fight is over. Ep364MoeOverhears.png|Moe overhears Ginjō and Tsukishima. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Ginjō faces off against Ichigo. Ep365_Getsuga_Kugo.png|Ginjō uses Getsuga Tenshō. Ep365GinjoBankai.png|Ginjō's Bankai. Ep365UryuAttacksKugo.png|Uryū attacks Ginjō. Ep365KūgoCallsOut.png|Ginjō calls out to Ichigo and Uryū. Ep365KugoTauntsUryu.png|Ginjō taunts Uryū. Ep365DoubleGetsugaTenshō.png|Explosive double Getsuga Tenshō attack. Ep366GinjoSavesTsukishima.png|Tsukishima and Ginjō in the past. Ichgiocutskugo.png|Ichigo cuts Ginjō. Ichigovskugo.png|Ichigo vs. Ginjō. Kūgo's Energy Beam.png|Ginjō's Energy Beam. Ep366IchigoVsGinjo.png|Ichigo versus Ginjō. Ep366KugoFalls.png|Ginjō falls. Kugos reiatsu erupts.png|Ginjō's Reiatsu erupts in front of Ichigo and other members of the Gotei 13. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Ginjō's coffin leaves Soul Society. Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 84 Cover.png|Ginjō on the cover of Volume 84. Kūgo Manga Images Profile Images Kugo_Ginjo.png|Kūgo Ginjō. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 477Ginjo and Tsukishima meet.png|Ginjō meets Tsukishima for the first time. 424Cover.png|Ginjō on the cover of Chapter 424. 424Ichigo returns.png|Ichigo returns Ginjō's bag to him. 424Substitute Shinigami Badge.png|Ginjō's Substitute Shinigami badge. 426Kugo arrives.png|Ginjō arrives at the Unagiya shop. 427Kugo searches.png|Ginjō asking Ichigo about Isshin. 428Ikumi intervenes.png|Ikumi silences Ginjō. 429Cover.png|Ginjō, Yuzu, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 429. 431Cover.png|Ginjō and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 431. 431Xcution Base.png|Ginjō enters Xcution's base. 432Cover.png|Ginjō and Riruka on the cover of Chapter 432. 432Kugo drinks.png|Ginjō using Fullbring to drink. 432Cross of Scaffold.png|Ginjō's sword. 433Giriko asks.png|Giriko Kutsuzawa tells Ginjō to put away his Fullbring sword. 433Kugo returns.png|Ginjō returns his sword to normal. 433Jackie and Giriko thank.png|Jackie Tristan, Giriko, Yukio and Ginjō are happy Ichigo Kurosaki has agreed to work with them. 434Kugo teases.png|Ginjō teases Ichigo. 441Substitute Shinigami Badge.png|Ginjō's Substitute Shinigami badge. 441Kugo shows.png|Ginjō holds the substitute Shinigami badge. 444Cover.png|Ginjō, Tsukishima, Sado, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 444. 445Cover.png|Ginjō, Sado, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 445. 445Ginjo protects.png|Ginjō protects Ichigo. 446Cover.png|Ginjō and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 446. 446Ginjo and Tsukishima clash.png|Ginjō fighting Tsukishima. 446Ginjo generates.png|Ginjō's Fullbring produces an energy blade. 446Ginjo unleashes.png|Ginjō's attack. 449Orihime blocks.png|Orihime Inoue uses Shiten Kōshun against Ginjō. 450Cover.png|Ginjō and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 450. 450Ginjo slashes.png|Ginjō fends off Ichigo's close range attack. 451Cover.png|Ginjō, Ichigo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 451. 451Ginjo suppresses.png|Ginjō suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring. 455Kugo tells.png|Ginjō tells Ichigo to not hold back against Tsukishima. 456Cover.png|Ginjō, Ichigo, Tsukishima, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 456. 457Cover.png|Ginjō, Ichigo, Tsukishima, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 457. 457Ginjo is struck.png|Ginjō takes the hit. 459Cover.png|Ginjō and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 459. 461Cover.png|Ginjō and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 461. 461Ginjo's enhanced Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold.png|Ginjō's form after taking Ichigo's Fullbring. 470Kugo fires.png|Ginjō fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 475Ginjo's Bankai.png|Ginjō's Bankai. 476Kugo fires.png|Ginjō's Energy Beam. 476Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo attacks Ginjō. 477Color page 1.png|Ginjō on the opening color page of chapter 477. 479Cover.png|Ginjō on the cover of Chapter 479. The Thousand Year Blood War arc 518Ganju and Fullbringers.png|Ginjō, Tsukishima and Giriko head off to train with Ganju Shiba. 681Fullbringers arrive.png|Ginjō and Tsukishima explain why they are helping Ichigo. Covers Volume 50 Cover.png|Ginjō on the cover of Volume 50. SJ2010-11-15 cover.png|Ginjō and Ichigo on the cover of the November 15th 2010 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2011-11-07 cover.png|Ginjō and Ichigo on the cover of the November 7th 2011 issue of Shonen Jump. Kūgo Video Clips EnergyBlade.gif|Cross of Scaffold's energy blade. KugoGetsugaTensho.gif|Ginjō uses Getsuga Tenshō. KugoBankaiEnergyBeam.gif|Ginjō's energy beam while is Bankai. Category:Images